


i.-vi.

by Jimin



Series: What we called love [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, bangtan - Freeform, mentioned!suga & rapmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: inflicting pain to the partner in a not exactly bdsm way. </p><p>jimin might like what jeongguk does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i.-vi.

**Author's Note:**

> also no caps because i am a lazy motherfucker who gives no shits about caps. i'll do the caps if i ever go and re-edit this.

 

**i.**

jimin doesn't understand why jeongguk is mad at him. he only did what he got told.

"i don't get it." he whispers, biting the inside of his cheek. willing the tears away. "i did what you told me to." he wants to bury his nose into jeongguk's neck. apologize a million times. but he doesn't because jeongguk takes a step back.

he doesn't expect jeongguk to curl his fingers into a fist. he doesn't expect that fist to head for his face.

his lip cracks beneath the sheer force jeongguk has hit him with. his face throbs with pain and he feels betrayed. there is blood in his mouth, taste of copper overpowering his taste buds.

he doesn't know where the urge to push jeongguk against the wall and kiss him comes from. but his lips are over the younger ones' the moment later.

and jeongguk is kissing back. his fingers tangled into jimin's hair, tugging harder than needed. his lips are rough, his teeth bite into jimin's already split lip. jimin isn't sure but he thinks he feels jeongguk lick away the stripe of blood at the corner of his mouth.

 

**ii.**

he didn't do anything this time. jeongguk has come to him, pulled him back by his hair and smashed their lips together. it was too rough. jimin could only feel jeongguk's teeth pulling on his lip. he could taste the blood already.

"jeongguk-ah," he tried to call for the younger, pushed him away. "what are you doing?" his fingers tangled into the soft fabric of jeongguk's plaid shirt.

the younger boy looks at jimin. he sees worry in jimin's eyes. confusion. and he does the only thing he knows will work - pushes his hands into jimin's pants. it takes jimin less then a second to relax in jeongguk's hands. his fingers moving up to curl around jeongguk's neck as he's pulling him back in.

the kiss is messy and jimin wants to stop. he feels pain, feels jeongguk's sharp teeth splitting his lip again. he feels the dark red marks blossoming on his skin where jeongguk bites down. feels the bruises that jeongguk's fingers leave on his thighs.

but he doesn't stop jeongguk. not even when he bites so hard onto his shoulder when he comes it draws blood.

he doesn't stop him because he's starting to like it.

 

**iii.**

"jimin-ah," one of the makeup noonas shakes him to the reality. he blinks the sleep away and gives her a small smile.

"are we done?" he's ready to leave the chair to the next member in line, but the woman pushes him further into the chair.

jimin smells trouble.

"i can't hide the bite marks on your neck anymore." her fingers trail over the scars on jimin's neck. "you need to stop it."

jimin lifts up his fingers to where the woman held hers. he feels the bumpy skin under his fingers. he knows it's bad. no, these are good. the ones on his thighs are worse. the ones that bleed for hours. the ones that made jimin pout at jeongguk for days.

but the problem is that he doesn't know how to stop jeongguk. he doesn't know if he wants to either.

"yes," he mutters, fingers slipping down to the arm rest. he lifts himself out of the chair and leaves the room.

he feels jeongguk's eyes on him. he could feel them the whole time the woman was applying make up onto the marks he was so possessive of.

he walks out of the dressing room a moment after jimin.

"hyung?" he doesn't know what this is supposed to be either. so when jimin pulls him against his chest and curls his arms around him protectively; he can't decide if it's all that bad.

 

**iv.**

"you really should get that checked." yoongi says, more to himself than to jimin because it's proved to be useless. he's cleaning jimin's 'cuts' on his thighs, his back and neck. yoongi doesn't know why jimin allows it.

jimin is playing with his phone. tweeting out to their fans. it's his turn. "i can't." he mumbles into the phone as yoongi presses the wet towel against his back. he hisses at the sting, but quickly collects himself.

yoongi is furious. he's done this far too many times already. he can't deal with it anymore.

"would you at least tell him to ease up bit?!" he presses the towel harder against jimin's cuts hoping to get the point across. "this has gone way too far already, jimin."

the younger one slouches down. his face between his palms. "i know, hyung," he cries out, tears freely running down his cheeks as he pulls his knees in closer against his chest. "but i don't know how to stop him." he shakes and yoongi gets scared. jimin was stronger than this. he doesn't know what to do. "because i like it."

yoongi doesn't know how to try after that, he's sure jimin is already lost.

 

**v.**

they were dancing in the practice room. only the two of them. hoseok left about ten minutes ago and the others have left right after they were dismissed two hours ago.

"hyung?" jeongguk asked from where he lied on the floor, face pressed against the cold floor. "do you like me?"

jimin feels jeongguk's eyes on the back of his neck. he hears the younger one crawl over to where he was lying on the floor. he doesn't know why but he gets scared.

letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, jimin turns around. "i do like you." his eyes meet jeongguk's hungry ones. "i like you a lot."

the younger boy is mere inches from jimin. he's hovering over the elder like a hawk. eyes hungry, fingers tangling into jimin's hair. they both know where this is heading.

"even when i hurt you?"

jimin doesn't expect it. he doesn't know what to say, how to tell jeongguk he doesn't mind it, but that everyone else thinks it's not healthy.

so instead he says what the younger wants to hear. "yeah, even when you hurt me."

he doesn't want to lead jeongguk on. not when the scratches on his back haven't healed yet, but he can't resist the smell of jeongguk's sweaty body. he can't help when jeongguk's eyes are only on him.

he can't help it because jeongguk's pulling at his hair the way he likes it.

 

**vi.**

namjoon has forbidden him to talk to jeongguk today. he told him that if he sees them talking that he'll break both of their jaws.

"but why?!" jimin screeched. he was pulling at his hair, hoping it would soothe him like it did when jeongguk pulled on it. it did nothing, it just hurt.

namjoon's eyes shot wide. no one has ever saw him that angry before. even jin couldn't believe. "because he was fucking you both up by tearing your skin apart!" he spat into jimin's face pulling his hands away from his head and pushing him back into the chair. "he was hurting you, jimin." his voice cracked, eyes watered.

everyone was so quiet.

jimin wanted to run. find jeongguk and tell him to run. tell him they're not safe in the dorm anymore. but namjoon's fingers on his shoulders weren't digging into his skin. namjoon's eyes weren't looking at him like a prey.

"but i love him." it was the only thing jimin now knew. he couldn't decide if jeongguk was good, or bad. he couldn't understand what jeongguk did to him. all he knew was that he loved him.

namjoon sighed, rested his foredead against jimin's. "i know," his voice was giving up. he couldn't handle this. "i know," he repeated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> might get a sequel just to get a "happier" ending..


End file.
